The prior art discloses the binders of the present invention in a variety of toothpaste compositions but not combined in the manner of the present invention. Included among such references are U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,767, Sept. 14, 1976 to Chown et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,409, Nov. 11, 1975 to Perla et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,904, Oct. 7, 1975 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,604, Jan. 16, 1973 to Colodney et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,306, Jan. 27, 1976 to Roberts et al.
Additional references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,106, Apr. 17, 1979 to Assal et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,890, Oct. 12, 1982 to Scott; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,101, Mar. 3, 1981 to W. D. Denny. The Assal et al reference discloses mixtures of a carboxyvinyl polymer and a carrageenan but not in compositions of the type claimed herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide toothpastes having improved consistency, stand up and handling characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide toothpastes which have quick viscosity buildup and improved stability.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide toothpastes having excellent fluoride stability.
These and other objects will becomes readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios uses herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.